Dance With Me
by DegenerateStar
Summary: "Damn it John! What the hell are you doing here?" Joss huffed out under her breath.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Tango**

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened with our new number?"

"Not yet Finch." John replied as he casually sipped his wine watching as their new number pinned a number tag on the front of his vest before placing his masquerade mask on and moving to the dance floor with the other contestants.

"Yeah something better happen before all the damn dancing starts so we can hurry up and get out of here."

John turned smirking "Not a fan of The Tango Shaw."

"Not the vertical kind." Shaw snorted

"I don't see why not Ms. Shaw, it's a very beautiful art form. Symbolizing the powerful push and pull essence of the…"

"Can the dance history lesson Finch, all I'm saying is; if I have to dance in these damn heels I'm stabbing the perpetrator…twice."

John held back his laugh as he looked back at their number seeing him talking and laughing with a woman. His eyes scanned the woman taking in her form in the backless red lace and fringe dress, his eyes locking onto the distinctive puckered skin of a healed over knife wound above her shoulder blade.

"Hey Finch can you find out who's name is registered under number 65, she's chatting up our number and from the knife wound on her shoulder it looks like she might be our perpetrator."

"You thinking Mata Hari...,"

Shaw smiled "…she does have some nice tattoos thou."

John eyes examined the blotch of ink on the back of the woman's neck, his sight traveling down her toned back glimpsing the vine like design and angel wings on her lower back.

Harold began scrolling though the roster for the masked tango event "It seems like guest number 65 is registered to…oh my."

"What's wrong Finch who's number 65?" Shaw asked prepping herself in case the woman was armed and dangerous.

"…Jocelyn Carter." Harold breathed out in shock.

"What!" John looked back up at the woman, shock running through his veins as he stared at Joss dressed in a skimpy dress.

"What? That's Carter!" Shaw reaffirmed sizing the woman up smiling "Damn, I didn't know she was tatted up,…nice legs too."

"Oh dear the Detective might be in danger if she's caught in the cross hairs of Mr. Wrights' situation." Harold huffed out slightly panicked.

Suddenly the lights dimmed as the dancers began to move to the dance floor.

"Shaw cut in with Wright" John ordered as he slide his eye mask into place heading to the dance floor and posing with Shaw as couple ready to dance.

As the alluring melody of soft strings instruments mixed with an according began to play, John positioned them close to Wright, as he and Shaw began to dance, eyeing Joss and Wright for the perfect opportunity for them to intercede without causing too much of a distraction. When Wright spun her out, he swiftly he sidestepped Shaw grabbing Joss's hand and pulling her into his arms as Shaw stepped into Wrights path grabbing him and continuing the dance.

Joss gasped in surprise as another man cut into her dance, leading her away from her partner. Her eyes traveled up his broad chest passed the crooked bow-tie her eyes locking with blue ones, her nose catching a woodsy spicy scent laced faintly with gun powder. As soon as she saw _the smirk,_ she pursed her lips in anger.

"Damn it John! What the hell are you doing here?" Joss huffed out under her breath looking back at her partner seeing Shaw man handling him throughout out their dance moves.

She stepped away from him before moving into his personal space again as she slowly strutted around him before he pulled her back into his chest their feet and legs entangling and detangling as they moved counter clockwise around the ballroom.

"Sorry Joss but your dance partners our new number and he might be dangerous."

"Of course he is…so I guess I can't finish my dance then." Joss asked as she ran her hand up his arm, resting it on his shoulder as she brought her heels together gently swaying her hips before spinning out.

John reached out pulling her into a reverse embrace resting his nose and lips next to her ear, whispering "Of course not Joss…you can finish your dance with me. I know what I'm doing."

Joss smirked before dramatically letting go of his hands turning around and walking him backwards with her hand on his chest.

"Really? I guess we will have to find out if that's true or not." she breathed out moving into his personal space, their chests touching briefly before she ran her hands down his chest, slowly dropping down into a squat with one leg extended out, her hands resting on his waist.

John could feel eyes on him, he looked to his left seeing an older couple looking at them. When the old man made eye contact with him he smirked and nodded before grabbing Joss's wrist and pulling her back up, wrapping on arm around her waist, and pulling her closer resting his forehead on hers walking her forward.

"Impressed yet Joss?"

"Not yet," she smiled back.

John smirked "Okay then. How about some feet walking?" he asked as he lifted onto the balls of his feet balancing on his heels allowing her to use his feet as steps as he slowly pivoted them around earning some claps and murmurers at his moves.

Not to be outdone, once she touched back down on the floor, Joss cupped the back of his neck and slide the tip of her foot up his inner leg her knee brushing into his pelvis before swinging her entire leg out then wrapping it high around his waist pulling him closer. When she felt something solid between them, she looked down.

"I think your gun is in the way."

John stared at her intently "You know very well that's not where I holster my gun."

"I was talking about the one hidden behind your back that's digging into my calf not the one that digging into my pelvis." Joss replied huskily sliding her other arm around his neck, leaning in closer till their noses touched, their lips hovering centimeters apart. As she tightened her leg around his waist as his hand tightened around her back.

"Hey Rico Suave, stop putting the moves on Carter for a second. There's two perps, ones at your 10 o'clock and the other is at your 6 o'clock, they're both armed. I got the one on your 10….On the count of five."

John turned his head around at Shaw's prompt seeing a waiter moving towards Shaw and the number trying to conceal his gun under a serving tray.

"Keep a tight grip Joss" John whispered locking his hand and forearm around her waist, spinning them both around to face the perp, her leg still locked at his waist as he lunged forward on one leg, bending her backwards with one arm before using his free hand to pull his weapon from his back and shooting the perp in the leg.

He smiled as he brought her back up from the dip.

"Adios hermosa," he winked before letting her go and following Shaw and their new number as they hurried out of the panicked ballroom.

Joss put her hands on her hip glaring after him as she listened to the panicked voices of the ballroom guest, as well as the moans of agony from the two men clutching their busted kneecaps.

* * *

 **AN: For a visual effect, the feet walking move can be seen on YouTube on a video called "TangoViPedia 50: Collection of Lifts and Jumps"by Shlomo Laufer** **the feet walking is at the 0:22 time mark.** **My old high school Spanish is a little rusty…but according to the internet; 'adios hermosa' should translate to goodbye beautiful or bye beautiful.**

 **Brownie points to anyone who can guess what movie the smirk and head nod to the elderly dancing couple was inspired by.**

 **Stay tune for part 2, the ratings definitely going to go up….let's just be glade John's loft is very spacious for "dancing" ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Change-ups  
**

"Hopefully Mr. Wright learned his lesson and he won't be inclined to gamble with money he procured from a loan shark."

"Let's hope so…" John retorted as he pulled out his phone to see if he had any missed text messages, frowning when his inbox was empty.

"Is something troubling you Mr. Reese?"

John pocketed his phone as he looked up giving Harold a polite smile "No I'm fine."

"Expecting a call Reese?" Shaw asked staring him down.

"Goodnight." John replied ignoring Shaw's grin as he turned and headed home for the night

"Ms. Shaw is Mr. Reese alright?" Harold inquired in concern.

"Don't worry Finch I'm pretty sure she's going to handled it." Shaw petted Bear as readied herself to leave for the night

Harold narrowed his eyes in suspicious dread "She?"

Shaw gave Harold a full-fledged smile before turning on her heel and walking out of the library "Like I said Finch don't worry about it."

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

As he stood in the hallway of his apartment he stared at his phone, his thumb hovering over the capital letter J in his contact list as he debating on whether or not he should call her. After all, he had left her at the scene to explain to police why there were two gun men laying on the floor missing kneecaps. Throwing caution to the wind he pressed her name and watched as his phone automatically dialed her number.

"What a surprise hearing from you so late at night. I hope you haven't shot anyone else"

John smiled as he leaned against the wall opposite his door as her heard the sarcasm in her voice. "So late? It's only two in the morning Carter, the nights still young enough."

"Young enough for what?"

John paused, he had always kept their banter within safe limits, never over stepping the line, but lately things had changed. Ever since she sprung him from Riker's it was like the veil had been lifted. He felt like he was in a sappy movie, where his best friend all of a sudden became really attractive. It went from him appreciating her work ethic to wondering if she was a cotton, silk, or lace type of gal.

He cleared his throat "I'd say pretty much anything."

"Hmm, anything…huh?"

As he waited for her to respond he resisted the urge to ask if he could come over or better yet if she could come to him.

"I have something in mind."

"Yeah?" John replied hoping it involved him in some way.

"Are you curious John-boy?" She replied with a sultry chuckle.

"Very." he breathed out looking at his watch calculating which route to her place was shorter.

"Then maybe you should stop standing in the hallway and come inside already"

"Huh?" John did a double take between his phone and his apartment door, before he reaching for his door knob slowly turning the handle, realizing his front door was unlocked. As he walked into his home he noticed some of his lights where on, casting a soft glow in the room, his eyes finally stopping on the woman in red who sat cross legged on a chair in the middle of his loft.

John smirked "I see you let just yourself in Joss, perhaps Finch was right about my influence over you"

"You know what they say John, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"In that case, I'm quite flattered but don't you think it's a little dangerous to sneak into my home unannounced, I could have pulled my gun on you." John replied as he moved closer looking her up and down.

"That's upsetting to hear. I never thought you would be the type of man to….unload prematurely," Joss fired back as she un-crossed her legs slowly, enjoying how his eyes followed her movements. She grinned when she saw a slight flash of disappointment in his eyes as she re crossed her legs.

"Easy there John, I ain't Sharon Stone." Joss chuckled as he walked closer to her.

"Then I guess silk scarfs are out of the question?" He asked staring down at her.

"Too each his own," Joss replied as she stood up and moved across the loft towards the stereo dock on his desk.

John listened as her heels clicked against the wooden floor, watching as the muscles in her legs slowly flexed as she moved. His eyes assessing her red dress, noting that the material looked very flimsy. All it would take was a little tug and the straps holding the fabric around her body would come undone effortlessly.

His thoughts drifted as he heard a very familiar rhythm, he chuckled and rolled up his sleeves "Very interesting song choice Joss, _Tango De Los Asesinos_. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Joss gave a small smile as she circled him, her heels clicking in time with the music as she came to stand behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder blade her eyes barley peaking over his shoulder.

"Nothing that you don't already know" she whispered softly sliding her hand under his arm, splaying her fingers apart as she trailed her hand up his side and across his chest, before unbuttoning his top two buttons and slipping her finger under his dress shirt, caressing his collar bone. Just as he raised a hand to touch hers, she pulled her hand back, dragging it across his back as she moved to stand at his side.

John watched as she stepped in front of him spinning on the balls of her feet before she fell back into him, making him grab ahold of her waist as she arched her back, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt her pause after she rubbed up against a certain stiffing part of his anatomy.

"No gun this time, that's all me," He whispered in her ear as she turned around to face him, running her hands down his chest.

Joss smirked grabbing ahold of him, caressing him threw his pants, enjoying as the smile fell from his face as he groaned deeply "I know."

John bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his whimper as she let go walking backwards. He watched as she swayed slowly to the music bringing her arms up, closing her eyes and caressing her neck and face.

As the music changed to a more upbeat tempo he watched as she yanked the hair tie from her hair and spun around, moving her hips and arms more aggressively. He tilted his head slightly when she spun around giving him a glimpse of her thong and ass cheeks.

"Don't you want to dance the _Lambda_ with me John?"

His feet moved on their own accord as she beckoned him with her hands, her hips still moving to the beat of the music. When he was within arm's reach, she grabbed ahold of his shirt roughly and pulled herself against him. He moved a leg between hers as their hips met and rocked to the music. He wrapped an arm around her waist as his free hand buried into her loose hair tilting her head back moved his hand to her lower back before he let it drift lower. He felt his throat go dry as she moaned closing her eyes.

Joss smiled when she felt him push his thigh higher between her legs as he nipped at her throat. She lifted her head back up as she detangled from him pushing him back. Dancing out of his reach when he tried to grab her again.

"Ah, ah, ah John I think you need to calm down and take a seat" Joss teased as she looked at the rather impressive tent he was pitching in his slacks.

"That is definitely the last thing on my mind right now Joss."

Joss grinned as the music died down. "Come on John sit down, I promise you'll like it."

John fought the urge to pounce on her as he walked to the chair and sat down. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet."

John quirked an eyebrow as he heard a slow sensual strum of a base sting echoing through the apartment. "You're so authoritative Joss. What do I get in return for listening?"

Joss smiled and moved closer to stand between his legs. As the soft techno undertone of the song vibrated out of the speakers she slowly swayed her hips back and forth, before hooking her thumbs under the straps of her dress and shrugging it off.

"How about a lap dance."

John felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen as her dress dropped to the floor. He stared at the red pile of fabric bunched around her heel clade feet. His eyes worked their way back up her legs rolling over her black panties up her sternum locking onto her exposed breast. His eyes analyzing and storing the image of her dark brown almost black areolas capped with equally dark nipples.

He leaned back in the chair as she straddled his lap. His eyes fluttering shut as she strummed her thumbs along his cheek bones, kissing his eyelids softly as she unbuttoned his shirt. He moaned softly wrapping his arms around her waist as she kissed him, their lips briefly meeting chastely before she deepen it, pushing her tongue past his teeth, and burying her hands in his hair as she rocked her hips against him.

Joss pulled back from his lips, holding onto his shoulders as she rubbed against him. She moaned closing her eyes as he grabbed her ass and pressed her down harder against his erection feeling herself getting wetter as her panties rubbed against her clit.

John pressed his lips to her neck slowly dragging his tongue across her heated flesh.

"Mmm John" Joss moaned out softly wrapping her arms around his head as he latched onto one of her nipples, alternating between rough licks and soft bites, letting go and blowing on her wet nipple before moving to her other breast and repeating the torture. Before kissing his way back up her neck and nipping at her ear.

"Stand up and turn around Joss." John breathed out.

She didn't even bother to protest as she did as he asked. She savored the feel of his hands as he caressed her hips softly before traveling down her thighs and back up until they settled on her ass. She jumped slightly when he bit at one of her cheeks before he pulled her back into his lap.

"You've been teasing me all night Joss." John whispered in her ear as he fondled her breast, pulling on her peaks.

"You've been teasing me since we met John" Joss purred out wiggling in his lap.

"Oh, did I frustrate you Joss?" John grinned as he held back his groan.

"Sometimes…" Joss replied leaning her head back on his shoulder and rolling her hips "but luckily I have a little friend who can take care of my frustration. Always ready when I need it and I never have to worry about it not getting me there."

"That sounds like a challenge." He whispered out grabbing the edge of her underwear and pulling the fabric till it bunched between her nether lips, before sliding it to the side and slipping his fingers down her wet folds, his thumb brushing her tiny bundle of nerves.

"Johnnnn," Joss pleaded as he worked her clit.

Listening to her plea he sunk his middle finger inside slowly, savoring the feeling before pulling his finger out, stroking her folds, then slipping two fingers in.

"Mmmhh…keep going."

John bit at her ear as he added another finger "You like that Joss you like my fingers in your pussy?" He kissed her cheek and neck softly moving his fingers faster. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he held them up seeing them covered in her slick essence.

John groaned under his breath as she slid out of his lap and dropping to her knees.

Joss rubbed the bulge in his pants as she undid his belt buckle before she unzipped his pants reaching into his boxers and pulling him out.

"Oh!"

John smiled "Impressed?"

Joss grinned at him moving her hand up and down, her thumb caressing the tip of his cock. She stared into his eyes slowly sticking her tongue out and lightly circling the head of his member before taking him into her mouth, sucking softly as her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft.

John moaned as he reached out, smoothing her hair to the side watching, as his cock move in and out of her full lips. A shiver moving down his spine when she gently scrapped her teeth along his shaft as she fully worked him with her mouth. He gripped her hair tighter as she swallowed him whole, feeling her tonsils and uvula brush over his shaft as she took him to the back of her throat. He closed his eyes and moved her head faster as he felt the pressure building. Just as he was getting use to her sucking on him he heard a pop as she released him, kissing down his length before she licked and sucked on his balls her hand teased his shaft.

He growled and narrowed his eyes in frustration when she stopped her ministrations, watching as she leaned back laying on the floor with her legs spread wide as her hand moved between her thighs. He watched as she slid two fingers inside herself moaning and rolling her hips off the floor.

"Hmmmmm…Jawnnn… I want it….I want you so bad…I want you…I want you to love me….I want you to fuck me" she moaned as she pulled her wet fingers out and stroked her glistening folds.

Without further provocation he stood up and yanked his shirt, shoes and pants off. Dropping to his knees covering her body with his pulling her into a desperate kiss, his teeth knocking against hers as he pushed his tongue in her mouth, feeling her bare breast push against his chest as she arched off the floor grinding her wet heat against his cock. Pulling away from her lips he hastily kissed down her throat trailing between her breasts, nipping at her hard nipples, before kissing down her stomach kissing her belly button before spreading her thighs apart and latching onto her clit without preamble.

"Ahhh…mmmm Johnnn" Joss moan burying her hands into his hair as his tongue slithered into her heat caressing her walls. The lewd wet sounds coming from his lapping igniting a fire in her belly.

"Oh yes, just like that baby," she panted out as he replaced his tongue with two fingers, his thumb vigorously rubbing her tiny bundle before he bit down on it, causing a high pitched squeak to come out of her mouth.

John watched through hooded eyes as she grabbed her breast pinching and pulling on her nipples as her thighs clamped around his head.

"You taste so good Joss…so damn good." He mumbled as he pulled his lips away trailing the tip of his tongue over her wet folds before replacing his fingers with his tongue again.

Joss withered on the floor grabbing her own hair as her eyes fluttered shut, her muscles tensing as he brought her to her peak, "Don't stop don't stop John, John, John. Fuck ahhh…" she yelled out as she plummeted over the edge.

John watched mesmerized as her thighs trembled softly, her checks flushed red, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his feather soft kisses brush over her eyelids before he nibbled on her bottom lip, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth. She felt a sense of safety and balance as she pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. On instinct she entangled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

After a few seconds on silence she felt him lifting her up as he stood up. The sound of his bare feet padding against the floor echoed through the now silent apartment. She kissed his neck softly as he set her down on the bed, giving her a soft kiss before he took a step back and stared.

"So what now John…I hope you're not just going to stare at me for the rest of the night."n

John grinned, "Among some other things."

"What other things?" Joss leaned back as she eyed his naked form as he stood in front of her slowly stroking himself as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Depends Joss," John grinned wider "…how flexible are you?"

* * *

 **AN: LOL good job spotting the Movie references and kudos to J2CaReese for spotting my slight obsession with the Mae West and her notorious wit. last chapter should be up by Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Our Dance**

Joss smiled lifting her leg and trailing her foot slowly up the inside of his leg. The pads of her toes being tickled by the hair on his legs. "I guess you'll have to find out."

John gripped her foot, massaging it as he kissed her toes as he analyzed her, thinking of what to do to her next. He stepped back slightly as he made a slow circular gesture with his hand, "Bend over Joss, knees on the bed."

He watched silently and patiently as she slowly turned onto her stomach before arching her back and sensuously pulling herself into positon as she looked over her shoulder at him. He stepped closer resting hands on the bare flesh of her hips. He slowly trailed his hands down over her hips stopping at mid-thigh before softly trailing his fingernails across her flesh.

"Now spread your legs."

John watched as she complied with his will. Giving him a magnificent view, he moved his hand back up resting them on her soft ass cheeks. Gripping her firmly he let one of his hands trail back down between her legs, his fingertips ghosting over her wet and warm entrance. He bent his head slightly to give himself a better view of her sex as he ran his thumb up and down her heat. Groaning softly as he exposed her more admiring the contrast between her pink center and her slick dark folds, "beautiful, beautiful, absloutly…beautiful."

Joss bit her bottom lip, a shiver rolling up her spine as he sank finger into as his thumb tortured her clit slowly. She felt absolutely euphoric as he added two more fingers quickened his pace as his fingers began to stir the pleasure between her legs. Her eyes fluttering open in dissatisfaction when he stopped

"Johnnnn…why'd you stopppp…ohhh" Her complaint turned into a soft whine as she felt him swiftly enter her from behind. She brought a hand to rest on her between her belly button pubic bone as she felt him sliding deeper into her body, stretching her walls till he bottomed out brushing against her cervix, causing her whole body to tremble with pure ecstasy "Oh fucking…ughhh"

"I guess the, "little battery operated friend'… John began as he pulled back slightly, before sliding forward again "….doesn't go deep enough Joss."

"But don't worry, I'll do it right" John grinned wider as he listened to her mutter a broken semblance of his name as her back arched deeply her hands gripping his slate blue bedspread. He gripped her hips and began a slow steady pace. He listened as her soft sighs and moans turned to deep groans and grunts as her body fully accepted his intrusion into her body, watching mesmerized as her shoulder blades and back muscles moved and flexed.

"Johnnnn…ohh..ugghhh" Joss felt her body overheating as her arms began to shake. She felt the beginning of her release edging its way from the abyss. She sped up their movements not even realizing she was partially yelling at him "Johnn!...go faster….harder..don't slow down!"

John immediately let go of her hips, pushing down on her shoulders until she was face down in his mattress. He felt his arms and legs muscles flex as he quickly braced himself over her body in a plank position speeding up his thrust.

Joss squeezed her eyes shut turning her face from the mattress so she could breath. She gripped the bed sheets arching her back as much as possible under his heavy body as she tried to keep up with his sheer power driven thrusts. As he barreled in deeper and faster she felt the pressure building in her lower abdomen as her ears began to ring and her body began to react.

John grunted louder as he felt her body jerk and her walls closing around him. Her muscles contracting and clamping down so hard, that he felt like she was going to snap his cock in half. The tighter her walls became the more his own release became apparent. As the pleasure built in her body she began to try and jerk away from him.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growled out as he quickly wrapped his arms around her pinning underneath him and burying his face into the back of her neck and feathery soft hair. As he brought her to completion she let out an almost ear splitting scream.

Between the physical stimulation and the manly grunts echoing in her ear Joss felt her end nearing. She tried to stifle herself but as her orgasm worked its way up her body and scream tumbled from her lips as her vision turned white and her ears rung louder.

"Fuck!" John grunted out as her body triggered his own release as he spilled his seed into her body. Her insides taking everything from him before easing off her slightly and side.

Joss felt her heart beating against her ribcage as breathed out heavily, her skin slick with sweat. After what felt like an eternity she let her eyes flutter open as she touched her check lightly, her skin still tingling. Once she had some composure she rolled onto her back, turning her head to look at him. She watched with female pride and satisfaction as he breathed heavily through his nose, his skin flush red and equally sweaty as he lay on his back with his eyes closed.

"Thanks for the dance John, we should do it again sometime."

John felt a smile work its way across his face as he reached out lazily too tired to open his eyes. As he pulled her close kissing her forehead before snagging a pillow for their heads and tugging the comforter over their bodies.

"How about…every chance we get for the rest of our lives sounds perfect to me" John replied tiredly as the as the effects of mind blowing sex sent his body into a peaceful relaxation.

Joss smiled as she snuggled closer to him "Sounds good to me too John."

John smiled at her acknowledgement as he wrapped his body around hers, loving the feel of her skin on his as he drifted off.

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

"You're late?" Shaw questioned as she stuffed a doughnut into her mouth as she felt Reese join her on the rooftop as she spied on their new number.

John shrugged as he sipped his coffee "Got caught up"

"With..?" Shaw inquired as she adjusted her scope looking down at the man yelling at his maid as she cleaned up the mess the nosed little brat purposely caused.

John smirked "Early morning…dance lesson."

* * *

 **AN: The End... :). Thanks for reading and reviewing I always appreciate it.**


End file.
